


The Curse

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable, Adorable dipper, Bill takes care of Dipper, BillDip, Billdip One-Shots, Cute, Dipper gets turned into a kid, M/M, Older Mabel Pines, One-Shot, Pining Bill, Stan can't cook, baby Dipper, de-aged Dipper, older dipper, older mabel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: After Bill comes across a little kid who looks just like Pinetree, he entrusts himself to take care of baby Dipper until he's back to his normal age.





	The Curse

Bill was just walking on a trail in the forest when he heard a sound. It sounded like whimpering and crying. Intrigued, he quickened his pace until he was speed walking to the sound of the cries. Pushing a string of creepers behind him he came to a big clearing. Right in the middle was a young child of probably three or four sitting and bawling his eyes out.

Bill felt a pang of sympathy, which was strange since he was an unfeeling demon. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling so bad for the little boy but he shook it off and made his way to the sobbing child.

"Hey there," he said awkwardly, "um...maybe you should stop crying?" It came out more like a question than a firm statement. Bill never really knew how to deal with kids, he always thought they were troublesome and annoying.

He decided to try again, "hey kid," he tapped the kid on the shoulder, "what's wrong?"

The kid looked up and Bill gasped, his big brown eyes were round and so innocent looking that Bill just wanted to pick him up and protect him from the rest of the world. His hands were so tiny as he lifted them up to rub the tears out of his eyes. He had curly brown hair and pale-ish skin. The thing that struck Bill as odd and suspicious though was the hat on his head along with the blue vest and shorts, those were the clothes Dipper Pines would normally wear which meant...

"Oh my god Pinetree, you're a kid?!" Bill yelped and the kid flinched, burying his face in his hands and whimpering. Bill immediately felt bad and gently pried little Dipper's hands off of his face. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, kid."

"It's okay," Pinetree whispered in a small voice, looking up at Bill and softly smiling, "I forgive you."

Bill's heart melted and he smiled back at the little Pines boy. "Come on," he whispered, "let's get you back to the Shack before Fez sees you."

Dipper giggled and raised his arms, "up!" he commanded.

Bill sighed and scooped up the kid, resting him on his hip, "jeez you're still demanding huh? Even as a kid."

Dipper giggled again and bounced on Bill's hip, "weee," he squealed. Bill couldn't help but laugh at the child's immaturity. He reminded Bill of Shooting Star.

The Shack came into view and Bill took a deep breath. "Okay," he muttered, "here goes nothing," he sprinted over to the door and pulled it open, he knew better than to sneak around, it always led to trouble so he tried to do it all as fast as he could. He closed the door, gently, of course, can't have Stan hearing, and sprinted up the stairs and slammed open the door to the attic and closed it, letting out a huff of breath.

"What the heck?"

Bill froze and turned around. Shooting Star was sitting on the bed and her jaw dropped when she saw Bill holding a giggling Dipper who was clapping his hands excitedly. "More! More!" He chanted wiggling on Bill's lap.

"Who's that? Who are you?" Mabel asked suspiciously, standing up and putting her hands on her hip. Bill sighed, he had no other choice but to tell her.

"It's me Shooting Star," he confessed, adjusting Dipper, "and the little one over here is your brother."

Mabel blinked and looked from Bill to little Dipper, then spoke in a hushed voice, "Grunkle Stan's gonna kill you, Cipher,"

"Then I'm not going to let him see Pinetree in this way," Bill said firmly, holding on to the now silent mini Dipper more tighter.

Mabel shrugged, though she looked worried, "do you know what happened to make him like this?" A thought seemed to cross her mind, "you better not have done this to my brother, you yellow stinking Dorito!"

Bill backed away from her indignance and butted in before she could speak more, "of course not, Shooting Star! I would never go as far as to do  _this_  to dear Pinetree!" He considered Mabel's question, "my guess is that he must've pissed off some demon and therefore got cursed to be a kid, should wear off in a couple of hours!"

Mabel frowned at Bill for a while before a wide smile quickly replaced her features. She cooed at Dipper, "aww, he's so adorable!" She squealed.

"Kids!" Came the gruff, gravelly voice of Stanley Pines, "It's time for lunch...or whatever this is I made...I don't even-oh shit why is it burning?, Kids!"

Mabel sighed before going to the door, "you two better stay here," she told Bill and Dipper, "Grunkle Stan's gonna get pissed if he finds out his great-nephew turned into a toddler."

Bill nodded, that seemed like a good plan, troublesome dream demon or not, he didn't feel like messing with Fez's head at the moment, especially with baby Dipper and when Fez seemed to be in the process of burning the Shack down.

So for the rest of the day, Bill had to entertain mini Dipper and Mabel snuck in food and drinks for the two of them. She had told Stan that Dipper went to explore some more in the woods and wouldn't be back until much later, why Stan believed that, Bill would never know.

Dipper looked absolutely adorable and Bill started feeling something unfamiliar in his chest area. He dismissed it but whenever he looked at the little male Pines, he started feeling that same feeling in his chest.  _What is this feeling?_  He thought,  _I honestly can't be in love with him...right?_

Hours had passed and Dipper was sprawled in front of the tv that Mabel had stolen from Stan a couple of weeks ago when she was bored. Dipper had already fallen asleep and was using Bill's lap as a bed, sucking his thumb. The sound of the tv and Dipper's breathing lulled Bill to sleep as well and his head collapsed on Dipper's fluffy chestnut brown hair.

When he woke up he felt a heavy weight on his lap and looked up to see a very grown-up Pinetree staring at him with a shocked expression and with his cheeks very red. "Uh, Bill, what's going on?" He asked while shifting on Bill's lap.

A hot feeling ran through Bill's body and groaning he lurched forwards and slammed his lips on Dipper. The latter gave a muffled and surprised noise before kissing him back. Bill groaned again and tangled one hand in Dipper's curls and running the other one under his shirt.

They would've kept on going if it weren't for the door slamming open and a startled shriek echoing into the room, they both broke up hastily and looked at the door to see Mabel standing there with a dropped bowl of popcorn, her face red but her mouth twitching up in something that looked suspiciously like a smile, "sorry sorry," she apologized but didn't look that sorry. "I'll leave you guys to it...and um...I'm glad you're back to normal Dip!" And then she whirled around and slammed the door shut.

Bill and Dipper looked at each other in silence before breaking out into laughter, once they finally caught their breath Bill said with a sly smirk, "how about we try that again Pinetree? Shooting Star interrupted us at the wrong time."

Dipper blushed but gave a smirk of his own, "why of course Bill, it'd be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out a de-aged one-shot but I wanted to keep it short and sweet so I hope it all went well!  
> ~Astrid


End file.
